1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved walker apparatus useful for individuals desiring support while moving. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved walker apparatus which includes an I.V. stand as well as a pedestal portion with multiple openings for receiving various attachments.
2. Background of the Art
A variety of different support devices have been developed for assisting individuals with walking so as to increase the mobility of the individual. Most often, the support devices are utilized with patients who are either infirm or recovering from surgery and provide an option for mobility for the patient rather than being bedridden. Additionally, the support devices often include attachments which must accompany the user during movement. For example in Sandoval et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,765, a combined patient support and carrier is described which also includes a mobile support for various servicing devices which are required for servicing the patient even while the patient is walking. The apparatus reduces the need for human assistance while enabling the individual to walk and move while still including various servicing devices required by the patient during the movement.
In Eidem (U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,294), a portable stand is described for the transport of fusion pumps, intravenous solutions, and other associated equipment. Generally, the invention comprises a cart for the transport of a variety of equipment including infusion pumps, as well as bottles and gas storage tanks, and furthermore, may also include an upstanding pole for the attachment of an I.V. solution.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,432, Dickens, a medical stroller is described with a support frame as well as a variety of attachments for various medical devices necessary for servicing the patient. Generally, the device completely encompasses the individual and can completely support the weight of a patient, thus preventing the patient from falling to the ground.
Gordon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,577, describes a coupler for coupling a conventional I.V. stand to a walker so that the I.V. stand moves with the individual using the conventional style walker for support.
Hamilton (U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,321) describes a walker including a compartment designed to carry an oxygen bottle for users having breathing disorders. The apparatus includes a mount located on the walker to maintain the oxygen bottle in a stable condition so that the user can safely control the walker while moving.
Unfortunately both stand-type devices and walker apparatuses of the prior art are not designed to provide as great a mobility as required by the user. Furthermore, many of the prior art stands and walker apparatuses generally do not include the ability to customize the walker or stand to the individual user's needs. In addition, many prior art walker devices are extremely cumbersome and are not small or compact enough for a user to aptly maneuver.
What is desired, therefore, is an improved walker apparatus which includes an I.V. stand, an oxygen tank holder, as well as the capability of receiving a variety of different attachments. Furthermore, what is desired is a walker apparatus having a compact design which is easily maneuverable by users having low levels of strength. Indeed, a combination of characteristics including the capacity for receiving attachments as well as the improved maneuverability have been found to be necessary for the use of walker apparatuses by infirm, healing or elderly users.